


I Want You So Bad (it's driving me mad)

by 1lostone



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward confessions of feelings by two complete idiots, Blowjobs, Carol Peletier is taking none of your shit today kthx, Come play, Daryl is seriously enamored with Rick's glorious ass, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rick- First time bottoming, Rickyl- Relationship, Rimming, The Lord's name is taken in vain... a lot., This is basically 18 pages of porn, This is what happens when you prompt me stuff, Tumblr Prompts, with no redeeming social value whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is in a really, <i>really</i> shittastic mood, and taking it out on everyone. Turns out, only Daryl can set him right.</p><p>And boy, does he. </p><p>____</p><p>Lyrics from the Beatles, but this isn't a songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You So Bad (it's driving me mad)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBlackMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackMagic/gifts).



> This is basically a ridiculous attempt to divert my brain from the monster wordchild angstoramma TWD fic I'm working on. LadyBlackMagic said something lovely, and this is how I thank her. :D

“Ouch! _Shit_!!”

 

The clang of the shovel echoed loudly in the hazy summer afternoon. Rick snatched back his hand and sucked on the small blister that had formed on his first finger.  Rick threw down the shovel, not even pretending that he wasn’t scanning the prison fences.

 

Still nothing. No  plume of dust from a car. No whistle signifying an approach. Not a goddamn thing.

 

“You know that those two can handle just about everything that might come at them, right?”

 

Rick jumped at Carol’s voice. She snorted at him, handing him a half-filled water bottle. Rick had been so focused on looking for Daryl and Michonne that he hadn’t even heard her approach. Carol’s raised eyebrows told Rick all he needed to know about how much of a damn fool he was being.

 

The problem was, he _knew_ he was being a damn fool, and couldn’t seem to stop.  If he wasn’t biting off Glenn’s head, he was barking at Beth for singing. The fact that they’d both looked at him with just about identical wide-eyed expressions of wounded hurt sent Rick storming outside. If he was going to be a dick, then he could be a dick to the potato crop Hershel had him wrestling with.

 

Between the fuckin’ red clay and the fuckin’ boulder-sized rocks he’d found in the small patch of land they’d decided to use as a garden, Rick wasn’t entirely certain that they’d have potatoes by the first frost. Not with him farming anyway. This wasn’t exactly his forte.

 

Given that it had to be 95 in the shade, he wasn’t entirely sure Georgia would ever see the damn winter again, anyway.

 

Carol stared at him rather pointedly until he drank the water. She pulled her tank top away from her chest for a second, trying to create a breeze by fluttering the cloth back and forth against her chest.

 

Rick thrust the water bottle back in her direction and swung the shovel again.  He didn’t know why Hershel insisted that the damn rows be straight. It was stupid. Who gave a shit if one of the rows was a little crooked?

 

Hershel Greene did.  

 

The pisser was that he didn’t even have to _say_ anything. Hershel would just look at him, with his brow wrinkled just the tiniest bit, his stare utterly patient if a bit disappointed, as though he knew that Rick would eventually see it his way if he just gave him enough time.

 

Rick sighed, muttering under his breath. The last time he’d barked at Carol he’d felt like a complete asshole for making her flinch. That had been three days ago. Two days before that Maggie had pretty much pushed him towards the fences, telling him to ‘take his shitty mood out on them instead of us.’  

 

“Hnnnhh,” Rick grunted, twitching his shoulder in an approximation of a shrug.  He appreciated the fact that Carol was out here checking on him and trying to make him feel better, the fact was that he was picturing everything that could go wrong with just Daryl and Michonne leaving on a run by themselves.

 

“I think your shoulders are getting sunburned.”  Carol’s hand was cool on his shoulder. Unflinching, she drew it down his sweaty back, making a little humming noise under her breath. She stopped suddenly, and Rick felt slightly tender where she poked him under his right shoulder blade.

 

Rick stopped and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Carol’s blue eyes were wide with pretended innocence. “Gosh, Rick. Looks like you went under a fence. Got scraped up a bit.”

 

Rick realized exactly what it was that she was looking at and cursed himself for taking off his shirt in the first place.  He also felt his cheeks redden. Which was ridiculous. He shrugged, trying to ignore her.

 

He was not entirely successful.

 

“Gotta say though, I can’t say I mind the view.” Carol smiled sweetly, eyeing his naked chest.  Rick knew some of the underfed stringiness had turned to wiry muscle. “Daryl obviously doesn’t.”

 

Rick sighed. “Look, you got a problem with-”

 

“--you and Daryl goin’ at it like bunnies?” She shook her head. “Nuh- _uh_.”

 

Rick tried to frown but when Carol followed up with a lascivious eyebrow wiggle, he lost it, bursting out laughing with a kind of wheezing snort. It was... well, it had been a long damn time since he’d laughed, that was for sure.

 

Carol watched him, cocking her head.  “Now you come on. Apologize to Glenn and to Bethie so they’ll stop looking at you like you murdered their favorite puppy. Have your dinner. He’ll be back before you know it. They both will. Safe and sound.”

 

Rick figured if she sounded patronizing it was his own damn fault for being such an asshole. He was lucky she wasn’t patting him on the-

 

Carol pat him on the head. _Then_ on the ass.  She walked back towards the prison, whistling.

 

Rick looked down at the garden, then over at the prison.  While it was far from air-conditioned (Rick was pretty sure at this point air-conditioning was just a cruel dream belonging to some other person’s life... like doubly-ply toilet paper.), it was quite a bit cooler inside.

 

Rick walked back towards the prison, sighing.  It had been a hard road here. They still had two prison blocks to clean up, but they’d cleared enough that they could start to think about adding to their little group of people.  Glenn and Maggie had quickly claimed one of the out-of-the-way areas, and Daryl had claimed another.  Beth, stayed in the “main” area with Carl, Judith, Rick, Hershel and Carol.  Michonne slept a little further off, near Daryl, but she was apt to go off and do her own thing as often as not.  Losing Andrea had hit her hard, and Rick knew that if she didn’t slow down a bit and let some of that anger against the Governor go, she might end up in a very bad place.

 

Rick knew all about bad places.

 

They’d lucked out that the prison had had its own water supply. They had quite a bit of water left, at least until the generators died. They only used them for the hot water heaters and the main cell area for low-level power; only at night, and only since they couldn’t be seen from the towers. Beth had been surprisingly insistent on having a hot shower since they had the capability and had gone toe to toe with Rick until she’d gotten her way. Her argument was that  if they were careful, and used them sparingly, they should last for a good bit of time.  There was no way that the ten of them would ever use anything close to the amount of power used by a fairly good-sized prison. As long as the gas held up they were good.

 

Hershel and Daryl had managed to take care of the power to the main cell block. They had a wood-burning stove, and had managed a flue so that they weren’t bombarded by smoke, and had only used the power for a few box fans. After their run from the Greene farm to the prison, and given everything that had happened, it was easy to enjoy the relative safety of the prison.  They had to be careful not to get too used to it, but for now? It was a thankful breather- time for Judith to grow up safely. For them all to try to connect, and gel into the family they now were.

 

He itched at some sweat on the back of his neck, and sighed, walking in through the door and taking the first left to the family area.  He was a bit nonplussed to see Glenn and Maggie arguing, but they jerked away from each other fairly quickly when they heard his footsteps.

 

“Uh. Is this a bad time?”

 

Maggie smiled sweetly. “No, Rick. It’s fine. Glenn and I were just havin’ a little discussion about supply and demand is all.”

 

Rick raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t gonna touch that one with a ten foot pole. He turned to Glenn, who was for some reason blushing. “Hey. I wanted to apologize...”

 

“No. It’s fine. Really. Just got a little hot under the collar is all. I get it.” Glenn’s smile was a little strained, but Rick would take it.  “You’re just worried. No biggie.”

 

Beth poked her head into the main area, Judith batting at the end of her ponytail. “Rick? I thought I heard you. Wheeew. You stink. You need to go take a shower. Take my ration of hot water if you want to.”

 

Rick blinked. It was hard to be affronted when she was telling the truth. He _did_ stink. Although, they hadn’t had to ration out the hot water, most of them tried to make due with a tepid shower, one that wouldn’t use more of the generator then they had to. He had to admit, a hot shower did sound damn good.  Rick looked over at the porridge bubbling on the stove. It smelled like they’d put some fruit in it, and Rick felt his stomach gurgle a little with interest. He’d skipped breakfast after he hightailed it out of here, and then had worked pretty hard.

 

“No way.” Beth moved in front of the food, her glare spoiled by the smirk on her face.  She didn’t often come out of her shell enough to tease him, but when she did it was usually pretty amusing. “You get cleaned up first, _then_ you can eat.”

 

“Look, Beth....”

 

“And no, I’m not saying this because you were a booger earlier today.” Her face grew solemn. “Rick. You know we all love you. And look up to you. This. This is... an intervention. From your _armpits_!” Her face broke out in the shy smile that had made all of them fall just a little bit in love with her, then into giggles when she was unable to keep the straight face. “I mean it! Go! Shoo!”

 

Judith looked at him and made a sound that sounded suspiciously like ‘Shoo’.  Hell, for all he knew it could have been ‘poo.’  

 

Rick knew when he was beat.

 

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck again, turning with a shrug to make his way back to the showers.  No one had put the marker out that said they were in use, so Rick stripped off his disgusting clothes and walked naked into the end stall.  The shower was huge, of course. They only used a small corner, and either Daryl or Maggie had the ingenious idea to turn the extra shower heads towards the one they all used, so that the person showering got hit from three different sides. Since water wasn’t a problem, no one felt particularly worried about wasting it.

 

Rick figured he was due a little selfishness, and grabbed at the shampoo bag, trying to ignore how much he was worrying.  Daryl would be fine. Michonne would be fine. Carol was right; they’d be back before he knew it.

 

Rick  turned on the water and stepped in, hissing in pleasure as the heat of the water immediately steamed up the small corner of the shower.  They’d strung a shower curtain for privacy, and he was able to work up quite the sauna in only a few minutes. It felt good to rinse most of the sweat off of him, although he grunted when the hot water hit the scratches on his back. Rick opened his shampoo bag, frowning a little at its contents. It felt lighter than normal, and that was a little weird. They all had their own bath bags. Finding personal grooming products was no longer an issue. A house might be ransacked for food, but it was rarely ransacked for soap or toothpaste.  Rick didn’t much care what kind of shampoo he used- as long as it didn’t make his curly hair look too much like he’d turned into a poodle overnight.  But... hmm. Definitely lighter. Had someone borrowed...? That was there, and so was his soap. His razor and shaving cream were missing and... wait.

 

What the hell was..?

 

Rick pulled it out, reading the label with widened eyes. “Back Door Personal Lubricant?!”

 

“Yeah. I think that was a gift from Maggie and Glenn. Said it’s good for water. They were giggling about some damn thing or another when I got back. “

 

Rick wasn’t proud of the squeak he made. He turned around in shock to see Daryl standing there, arms crossed and leaning against the side of the shower tile, lips twisted in a tiny smirk. He was filthy from the road, although he stood barefoot and shirtless.

 

"Pretty sure Maggie was mad that Glenn wanted to donate some of their stash of rubbers to us."

 

Rick just stared, looking at Daryl from head to bare, wiggly toes, needing to make sure that he was okay with his own two eyes.

 

"Ain't you gonna say nothin'?"

 

“Half afraid I’m dreamin’.”

 

Daryl’s face broke into a smile. “Surprise.”

 

To Rick’s shock, Daryl strode forward, jeans, shirt, vest and all,  the smile on his face morphing into something else, something he recognized from before.

 

The first time they’d gotten together had been... well it had been fast. Intense. Almost over before it began.

 

Rick had tripped. That’s all it was, and all it took. Two seconds of not paying attention, and he was on his hands and knees on the floor of that shitty gas station, two of the fuckers on him before he could blink. He’d been so, so lucky.

 

Daryl had screamed something, and there was nothing but teeth and the putrid stench of rotten flesh and then it was over, and Rick was blinking up at Daryl’s panicked face, Daryl’s hands running all over his chest and shoulders, looking for wounds.  They’d stared at each other for a minute, two, then had crashed together, kissing almost brutally. In minutes they’d both risen to their knees, Daryl clutching at Rick’s back, nails on his skin under his shirt, while Rick wrapped his hand around Daryl’s cock, too overwhelmed to kiss with any sort of technique.  Rick had come untouched, rutting against Daryl’s hip, losing it when he heard the shocked, punched-out sound the other man made when he came.

 

It could have been awkward, afterward. It probably _should_ have been awkward.  Maybe if Rick hadn’t wiped his hand on his jeans a bit sheepishly, or Daryl hadn’t snorted a laugh at Rick’s “well, _now_ I’m okay,” maybe it would have been.

 

They hadn’t really talked about anything. No mention of feelings. No ‘Hey thanks for letting me come in my pants- it was great.’ After being attacked, and... after, their run had come up dry, so Michonne had volunteered to go out again a few days later, and Daryl had gone with.  Rick had both wanted to ask him to stay, and understood why he was going. If ever there was someone who needed space to process things, it was Daryl Dixon. Rick knew that part of his nervousness was that Daryl would decide that them together was just too weird, or too unwanted... but this? This was not that.

 

Rick pushed the hair out of his eyes, just in time for Daryl to be right _there_ , in his space. Rick felt suddenly flustered, way too exposed.  Daryl seemed to understand, cocking his head and standing back slightly, holding his hand out for Rick’s shower bag.  

 

“You okay with me bein’ here?”

 

Rick nodded, taking the chance to lean forward and kiss him.  Even though they were the same height, it was awkward, and Rick missed Daryl’s lips just slightly, landing to the left of his lips. Rick shivered a little at the feeling of stubble, and felt like an idiot when Daryl snorted a laugh.

 

“I’ve been here for damn near an hour, Carl talkin’ my ear off about pigs or somethin’.  Eventually had to send Carol out to fetch ya.”  He pulled out the soap and started lathering Rick up, starting at his shoulders and working down his chest.  He worked quickly, but his touch was no less devastating for all that he was simply cleaning Rick’s torso and arms.

 

Rick’s mouth fell open. “You mean...”

 

Daryl’s lips twitched. “Yeah. I think that’s why everyone was laughing their ass off when I finally sent her out. I’m sure I looked like a damn kid, waiting for his prom date to show up. Nervous as shit.”

 

“You were nervous?”  Rick gasped as Daryl’s nails scratched lightly down his chest, over his nipples and down to his hips.  His cock started to fill out, thickening and filling with blood.  Daryl’s hands slowed down, skipping over his dick and moving to his thighs, legs, and feet.  Daryl paused soaping him up, staring at the cock in front of him, before ignoring it and standing back up.

 

Rick thought he was going to pass out when Daryl just twirled his finger, indicating that Rick should turn around.  

 

“Shit, yeah I was nervous. Are you kidding me? Spent those three days driving Michonne bugshit with my damn ‘ _moping_ ’, as she said.” He scoffed, “Damn woman. Spends three damn months hardly sayin’ shit then three days telling me how to find your--- uh. Favorite type of peaches.”

  
Rick was having a hard time trying to focus on what Daryl was saying, although he had the sneaking suspicion that Daryl hadn’t said what he was originally going to say.  It had been so long since he’d been touched like this. Well, never _quite_ like this, with callused, rough, capable hands. Christ, he was going to embarrass himself at this rate. Daryl continued washing his armpits and his back. Rick bit his lip at the sting of the hot water on the marks Daryl had already left on him, and felt his knees shake when the other man pressed into them slightly, listening to Rick’s breathing increase. The back of his thighs, legs and feet were almost an afterthought. When Daryl stood up, Rick was horribly disappointed, and frowned at the tile in front of him. Daryl’s avoided his dick and his ass completely. In fact, Daryl moved away slightly... which seemed the opposite of what Rick had thought was going to be happening here.

 

Rick looked back over his shoulder and almost swallowed his tongue.  Daryl was sniffing Rick’s shampoo, but the water had drenched him completely. His usually baggy jeans outlined a cock that was just as hard as Rick’s, obscene against his leg.  Rick licked his lips, raising his eyebrow at Daryl.

 

“Tilt your head back.”

 

Rick turned back around and did so, closing his eyes to the heated spray. Daryl lathered up his hands, and began washing Rick’s hair, taking care to massage the scalp and keep the suds out of his eyes. From there it was a just a massage, then somehow Daryl was back in his space, Rick’s head tilted back on his shoulder, Daryl’s lips against Rick’s ear.

 

“I’ve thought about this. ‘Bout you in that shower. ‘Bout me behind you.” Daryl tilted his hips into Rick’s ass, and their breath shook at the feeling of him hot and hard, pressed against Rick’s skin. “Like this. That what you want?”

 

Rick realized that _that’s_ why Daryl hadn’t touched him anywhere ... _god_. He’d been waiting for permission.  Rick opened his mouth, drinking some of the water to ease his suddenly dry throat.

 

“Yeah. Hardly think it’s the first time these walls have seen somethin’ like this.”

 

Daryl snorted again, and Rick grinned, and all of a sudden it was easier to dial back the intensity somewhat. Daryl picked up the soap and handed it to Rick, who turned slightly so the water wasn’t sluicing down his front.

 

Rick made a little ‘mm’ sound when his own soapy hand closed around himself, then immediately felt overly-aware  of himself and the amount of noise he was making. Daryl lipped at his shoulder, and his neck, watching with interest over his shoulder as Rick soaped the length of his cock and his balls.

 

“Oh. You’re not cut.”

 

Rick felt his cheeks pinken, and hoped that Daryl wouldn’t see, or at least just attribute it to the steam from the shower.

 

“No. Is that uh... okay?”

 

Daryl took moved one hand to turn Rick’s head so that they could kiss, and brought his other hand to tangle with Rick’s fingers, tightening his grip so that Rick could push into his fist. Rick lost himself in the kiss, feeling the water pounding on his shoulder and side, enjoying the strength of Daryl’s lips and tongue, the scrape of his stubble, his other hand playing with the foreskin, making him shiver as their hands moved together to work his cock.

 

Eventually though, he had to pull away to suck in air, and Daryl actually tried to follow his mouth for a moment, before opening his eyes in lazy confusion. Daryl grabbed Rick’s other hand, and brought them both to the tile of the shower stall.  

 

“You’ll let me?”

 

“Let you? Hell, I’ll beg you if you want.”  Rick wasn’t entirely joking, and by the way Daryl’s gaze darkened, he liked that idea just fine.

 

“Maybe.” Daryl shrugged, and pushed on the backs of Rick’s hands, pressing the palms harder against the cool tile. “You keep ‘em there.”  

 

Rick was just fine with that idea, too.  Daryl nudged him a bit so that he was back under the spray, and Daryl rinsed him off, making sure that no soap bubbles were lingering before moving his attention to Rick’s rear end.

 

“Ain’t never had a cop in this position before.”

 

Rick shrugged with a nonchalance he didn’t really feel as he widened his stance a little. “First time for everything, I guess.”  

 

Daryl moved so that he was kneeling behind him, and Rick bit his lip again, staring at his hands.  This position  made him feel strangely vulnerable, but was willing enough to trust that Daryl wouldn’t hurt him. He trusted Daryl for everything anyway, what more was this one final thing?  

 

Rick sucked in a choked breath when Daryl rubbed at his butt cheeks with soapy hands, sliding his thumbs under the crease where the cheek met thigh before bringing his hands around the curve of his ass and spreading him, soaping up the spot in between. The fingers that had felt rough before were now gentle, letting him getting used to being touched, then stroking down over his balls and back up over his hole. Rick jumped a little, unused to the touch. Daryl grabbed the muscles of his ass and squeezed, nudging Rick so that the water washed him off, sluicing down his back and over his ass.

 

“ _Christ_ , you’re gorgeous like this.”

 

Rick had a second of ‘what the fuck am I doing’ before he mentally shrugged and braced himself for whatever Daryl was gonna do next. He’d never done anything like this before with Lori, let alone with anyone else, but figured that there had to be fingers to stretch him open before---

 

“Oh my fucking _God_! _Daryl!_ ”

 

What Rick had _not_ expected was for Daryl to pull his cheeks apart and lick at the water on his skin, sucking at it with the same lips that had kissed him so strongly before. Rick’s balls bumped slightly against Daryl’s chin as he worked, licking from Rick’s tailbone all the way down over and over until Rick thought he was going to shudder out of his own skin. He didn’t even... He wasn’t prepared for....  His heard himself cry out, a little shocked, a little grossed out, but mostly so desperately turned on that he was afraid he’d come right there.

 

Daryl was making little noises against him, and Rick couldn’t help the instinctive way his hips started to rock back. Daryl pulled away for a second to scrape his teeth along the curve of Rick’s butt, and Rick dimly heard himself moaning unintelligibly, unable to keep himself quiet as Daryl started the whole process over again, licking and sucking and biting on the cheeks of his ass, before moving back to lick over his hole.

 

This time though, Daryl’s tongue was _inside_ him, and that was so filthy, so completely out of the the realm of Rick’s experience that he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to arch away from Daryl’s mouth, or shove back onto Daryl’s tongue.

 

Rick heard a whimpering moan and realized that it was _him_ , that _he_ was making that sound as Daryl pulled his cheeks apart again, breathing heavily. Even with the steam from the shower, Rick could feel the hot jut of Daryl’s breath against him and it sent shivers marching up his spine.

 

“Daryl...”

 

Rick didn’t know anything else to say. Any semblance of language had deserted him.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. You’re sure?”

 

“Christ, get your cock in me.”

 

Daryl sucked in a sharp breath and Rick heard the click of something else opening. “Not quite that fast.” Daryl’s fingers touched his hole, slick with the lubricant, breaching him with just the tip of a finger.

 

Rick looked down at his cock. The head was swollen, his foreskin fully retracted, glans shiny with water, or precome- Rick wasn’t sure which. He wasn’t entirely sure how he hadn’t shot off yet, but the idea of Daryl’s fingers in his ass made him groan with anticipation.  

 

“I gotta stand up.” Daryl did, and Rick appreciated the second to get used to the enormity of what they were about to do.  He wasn’t going to put any pressure on Daryl, asking for something that Daryl might not want to give him, but for Rick’s part, he could never do with with someone that he didn’t feel strongly for.... that he wasn’t emotionally connected with. This though? This was... it was incredible and a little nerve-wracking. He felt a little like the first time Lori had let him touch her under her dress, and just about as terrified that he’d fuck it up somehow.

 

There was the wet plop of Daryl’s vest and shirt hitting the ground, then Daryl was behind him again, finger slowly sliding further inside of him. He made a shocked sound when he felt the finger slide in.

 

“God, you’re just sucking me inside of you. Didn’t know you’d be so greedy, Rick.”

 

Rick bit his lip.  He didn’t know if that was a good thing or not, but Daryl sounded so wrecked, his drawl just a gravelly hum of sound that he didn’t think it could be anything _but_ good. Rick made himself relax, glad that Daryl was patient without him having to ask.  Daryl, for his part, pressed himself up against Rick’s back, sucking at the water on Rick’s shoulders almost rubbing against his skin like he couldn’t help himself, and between that and the feeling of a finger in his ass Rick felt over-stimulated, his body juddering out of his control. He flexed his fingers on the tile and sucked in a sharp breath, groaning when Daryl twisted his finger a little.

 

“Can you take another?”

 

Rick nodded, biting his lip when Daryl didn’t fuck around, sliding another slick finger in with the first. Rick had to contort himself a little, but Daryl cottoned onto what he wanted quickly, licking into his mouth.  Rick kissed back, moving one hand to his cock, unable to keep from trying to relieve some of the pressure on his balls  by stroking himself.

 

Daryl started moving his fingers, stretching and scissoring to make room, matching the rhythm of Rick’s strokes.  It went from uncomfortable, to weird, to weird but good, to just good with a few strokes of Daryl’s fingers. Rick lost time for a second, wrapped up in the sensation of Daryl behind him, of the steam and heat from the shower, of his hand on his cock and Daryl’s fingers fucking into his ass.

 

The third finger just made Rick moan, over and over, trying to bury the sound in his bicep. He realized that he was twisting his hips backwards to get more and more only when he felt the roughness of Daryl’s wet jeans scraping against the skin of his ass.

 

Finally though, Daryl’s patience seemed to have ended. Rick heard the sound of Daryl’s zipper then the muffled thunk as Daryl’s jeans and probably his bowie knife hit the tiled floor,  and he looked back over his shoulder for just a second, freezing at the sight of Daryl completely soaking wet behind him, hair pushed back over his head, holding his cock in one hand and slicking more of the lube onto himself with the other.  Their eyes met for just a second before Daryl was pressed up behind him again. Rick felt Daryl’s entire cock in between the cheeks of his ass, sliding against the mess of lube that was already there.  When the head of his cock caught on the rim of his asshole, Rick heard Daryl  grunt in shock.

 

“Come on... come _on_....” Rick knew he was babbling, and probably being pushy, but he wanted that again- the stretched out, almost-too-much intimacy of Daryl inside of him.  

 

Daryl complied. There was a bump, and a feeling of too much pressure, and the head of Daryl’s cock was slowly sliding into him. _Inside_ of his ass. _Jesus Christ._

  


Daryl moaned Rick’s name, and froze for a second, giving Rick time to adjust. It was. It was almost too much, and Rick tried to tell his muscles to relax, to let Daryl in.

 

Eventually though, he was able to speak. “O-okay. Go.” Rick couldn’t help the way his voice stuttered, or control how much he appreciated the feel of Daryl’s hands on his sides, over his chest, like he couldn’t help himself from touching. It was grounding him, keeping him from calling a halt to everything. His foot slipped slightly on the slick tile, and that made the angle change just slightly enough that Rick’s fingernails curled in the grout of the wall in front of him.

 

Daryl took him at his word and pushed in, not stopping until he was fully seated. Rick couldn’t help the shocked shiver, or the way his skin broke out in goosebumps, but there were so many sensations that he almost couldn’t process them all.  He tried to raise his leg a little, so that Daryl could manage to _fuck_ him more easily and wasn’t he polite but he couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t _think_ because Daryl was thick, and hot, and hard inside of him and

 

“Wait...” Rick blurted.

 

Daryl slid out of him so quickly that Rick cried out at sudden lack of sensation.  He staggered a little, and Daryl was there, hands on his shoulders to steady him, then jerked his hands away like he’d done something wrong.

 

Rick turned off the water with shaking hands, moving from faucet to faucet. The final faucet’s squeak and the occasional drip of water was very loud in the suddenly quiet room.  With Daryl no longer pressing into him, Rick could finally think, and the thought that was clanging around at the forefront of his mind was that if he didn’t make himself really fucking clear, really fucking quick, he was gonna break something that seemed already strained past the breaking point.

 

“Rick... I...”

 

“No.” Rick turned around. He winced at the closed off, careful look on Daryl’s face. Rick reached out, pulling back when Daryl flinched away from him. “ _No_. Whatever you’re thinkin’ stop. I want this. An’ I want you. I ... just don’t know if this shower is the best place to uh.. finish.” That was easier to say, and made him feel less like an asshole for being too overwhelmed for just a second by both what he’d been feeling physically _and_ emotionally.  His body still felt too sensitized, like his nerves were jangling just under the surface.

 

Daryl cocked his head, staring at him.  Rick knew that look. That look could take him apart, see all the bullshit in a second.  It was the look of someone used to assessing a situation, and making his own conclusions from it.

 

Rick tried a smile. “Your bunk ain’t too far from here. If I didn’t fuck this up.”

 

Daryl didn’t move when Rick cautiously stepped forward, like he’d do with a spooked horse. Rick’s throat went dry when he saw Daryl completely naked for the first time, all muscles and sinew.  His shoulders were solid from heaving his crossbow, and his body was all lean musculature covered with the occasional scar.  Rick stared fully at Daryl’s cock, blinking a little. He’d known from their last time that Daryl’s cock was thick, but he hadn’t been able to _see_. Now he could. It was flushed red, curved up straight towards his stomach, and thick enough that for one insane second Rick couldn’t believe that _that_ had been inside of him- and how much he wanted to it inside of him _again_.  Rick didn’t touch him except with his lips. Daryl groaned and kissed back, sucking at his tongue. Rick bit at Daryl’s lip, then sucked on it, enjoying the muffled growl it produced.

 

“Alright then. Come on.”

 

Daryl scooped up the lube-  the words Back Door making Rick snort a laugh for some reason- and turned, ignoring his wet clothes and jerking aside the curtain. Rick felt a little bit of his confidence returning when he saw that Daryl walked quickly enough to his bunk.  Rick followed more slowly, taking the time to wrap a towel around himself, and smiling a little at the wet footprints that led the way to Daryl’s cell.

 

Daryl had hung a blanket up for some semblance of privacy, and when Rick ducked through he could see that Daryl was obviously nervous as he ran a hand through his hair, looking up in shock when Rick walked in, slinging the towel up on the top bunk.

 

Rick crowded right into Daryl’s space, pushing him back on the bed and climbing on top of him. “Before we go back to your dick inside of me--” Rick’s quick flash of grin was smug at the way Daryl’s breath hitched at his words. “-- I want to touch you.”

 

Daryl folded his pillow and made a ‘have at’ gesture. Rick wrapped his hand around Daryl’s cock, and Daryl’s body jumped. He was only half-hard since everything that had happened and Rick stroked, feeling how heavy it was, how thick, feeling the slide of the lube and the leftover water making his grip slippery. Daryl spread his legs, planting his feet on the mattress, twisting his hips up into Rick’s grip.  The vein on the bottom was thick, and Rick had a bizarre urge to lick it.

 

He probably should have asked permission or something, instead of just tracing his tongue along the outside skin, lipping over the crown and swirling his tongue around the leaking tip, but Daryl wasn’t complaining.  Rick certainly had never had a cock in his mouth before, but he’d had his own sucked enough that it wasn’t exactly rocket science to figure out what would feel good for Daryl, too.

 

Daryl’s fingers tangled in Rick’s hair as he slid the head into his mouth, He sucked once, and Daryl made a strangled sound.  Rick stopped, looking up the line of Daryl’s body, worried for a second.

 

“Aw Christ. Oh my fuckin’  _god_ , Rick, look atcha.”  

 

Rick sucked again, enjoying the tug of Daryl’s fingers in his hair, and the faintly salty taste of Daryl’s precome on his tongue. He could faintly discern the lube from before, but it didn’t really have a taste.  Rick wasn’t about to try going much deeper, instead wrapping his fist around the base and starting to move it back and forth, like he was jacking Daryl into his mouth. There was a flood of fluid at that. His own cock hardened further in sympathy, listening to the sounds Daryl was making.

 

Daryl’s moan changed, and he tugged Rick off of him, curling up one leg and biting his lip before sucking in a deep breath. His chest heaved as he struggled to breathe.

 

“Uh--” Rick was at a loss.

 

“Give me a sec. Too worked up.” Daryl sounded faintly amused at himself and Rick crawled up beside him on the bed, trying and failing not to feel smug as hell. “Sorry.” He sat up, swinging his legs onto the bottom of the bunk. “Christ, if you knew how many times I’d imagined that...”

 

 _Hmm_.

 

Rick _really_ liked the idea of that. Of making Daryl almost come, just from his mouth. He took some of the lube and knee walked onto the center of the bed, brushing against Daryl with his wet hip. He got onto his hands and knees, cupping the lube awkwardly in his hand before arranging Daryl’s pillow so he wouldn’t smother himself.  It had been a damn long time since he’d seen any porn, but he figured the _visual_ of doing this for Daryl would be hot enough to give Daryl a second to breathe, and for Rick to... kind of play a little.

 

He was surprised by how much he wanted to. It was enough to push aside the faint feeling that he probably looked ridiculous like this, with his ass up in the air, legs spread as far as he could, and holding himself on his shoulders for balance.

 

He felt some of the lube slide down the fleshy part of his hand and down over his balls as he slid his fingers into position.

 

"Aw, damn. You're gonna fuckin' kill me."  Daryl sounded absolutely calm, as though he was commenting on the fact that the sky was blue or Beth had blonde hair.

 

"Hope not."

 

Rick slid the two fingers inside feeling how hot he was and the slickness of the lube from before left there by Daryl's cock. Still balancing on his shoulders, Rick used his other hand to pry apart the cheeks of his ass so that Darryl can see what he was doing.

 

The strangled sound from Daryl's throat was strangely gratifying.

 

Rick didn't feel so overwhelmed or passive, or... less. He wasn't just there, waiting to see what Daryl was gonna do next, but making goddamn sure every iota of Daryl's attention was on him, where it should be.

 

Daryl leaned over Rick, pressing one hand in the small of Rick’s back, using the other to guide his wrist and push his two fingers _in_ and _down_. Rick cried out in pleasured shock at the brightwhite _burst_ of sensation that rocked through his body.  

 

Rick’s fingers made a wet _squelch_ as he jerked them out, scrambling a little to hold himself up on his hands.

 

“Come on then.”

 

Daryl smoothed his hand from the small of Rick’s back, over his flank, all the way down the curve of his ass to the side of Rick’s leg.  Rick felt himself leaning into the touch, and sucked in a long, deep breath when he felt Daryl move into position behind him.  There was the same bump, the flare of his muscles stretching almost too much, and the slow, filthy slide inside. This time, he knew what to expect, and _god_ , was it good. Daryl’s cock was hard, and so hot, and feeling them slide together was more than Rick ever thought he’d have again.

 

“Nggh. Jee-zus.”  Daryl paused for a second, fully seated once again, and Rick tentatively rocked back on his knees. That stretched him just the slightest bit more and Rick licked his suddenly dry lips, experimenting with the _pushpull_ drag of it.

 

“This okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Daryl waited, letting Rick adjust on his own time. “Wasn’t bad before... just new.”

 

Even though Daryl wasn’t moving, Rick could feel every single muscle in his body freeze, and he rolled his eyes at himself in disgust.  Of all the fuckin’ _stupid_...

 

“New?” Daryl’s voice was strangled, like he’d had to force the word out of a throat that wasn’t working properly.

 

Rick didn’t answer. He tried rolling his hips, trying to entice Daryl to move. The maneuver was a lot different from this end, but it Daryl echoed it, moving almost despite himself.

 

“Rick.”  Daryl slid his hands up Rick’s back, over his shoulders, folding his body over Rick’s back, so he could rub his cheek against Rick’s neck, licking sucking the water still dripping from his hair off Rick’s skin.

 

Rick liked that a _lot._ Daryl just felt right against him like this, the feel of Daryl’s heart pressed against Rick’s back, Daryl’s low drawl in his ear.

 

“No one’s ever had you like this before?”

 

Rick shook his head, not trusting his voice. Daryl tightened his grip, so that one hand was on Rick’s waist and one on the shoulder he’d sucked a mark into, and started fucking him slowly, pulling out until just the head was keeping his hole open, then pushing back in, balls deep. Rick’s arms held both their weights, and he let his head hang down, hearing hitching, panting breaths and not quite believing that it was him making those sounds. It could have been Daryl, for all he cared.

 

“Rick... Rick... _Rick!_ ”  Daryl said his name on every thrust, screwing his hips into him so that he hit that spot from before, and Rick couldn’t make himself do anything except kneel there and take it. He couldn’t move back, he couldn’t move forward. He was afraid he’d come untouched, just from feeling Daryl’s dick in his ass, the strength of his thrusts behind him.  

 

Daryl wrapped both arms around his chest, hugging him tightly. “Next time, I want to suck you off, and finger you while I do it. Hit your sweet spot until you come so hard you almost pass out, then do it again when you’re so sensitive you come just from me breathin’ on ya.”

 

Rick wasn’t sure if that sounded incredible or terrifying, but he was up for it. Sooner rather than later if he could manage it.

 

“Daryl...”

 

“Yeah. Yeah... I got ya.” Daryl slid his hand down around Rick’s cock and Rick lurched forward, thrusting into Daryl’s hand.

 

“Oh _Fuck_ ,” Rick gritted out, shocked out of his stillness.  He slammed his hips back, picking up the rhythm, then lurched forward into the slick tightness of Daryl’s fist, muttered encouragement in his ear.

 

It didn’t take much. Ten, maybe twelve strokes, and Rick threw his head back, some garbled version of Daryl’s name shouted from his throat. His head fell forward again, and he saw the thick come spurt out onto the mattress, almost hitting the pillow. The second shot over the fingers of Daryl’s hand, then he was rubbing around the inside of Rick’s foreskin, sliding his thumb over the slick, sensitive head.

 

“Oh god. Oh Jesus, oh _fuck_.”  Daryl thrust one last time and Rick felt him come deep inside of him. It was shocking to him that he could feel it, and that was somehow even more intimate than anything else they’d done.

 

“Just a sec. I wanna...” Daryl trailed off, sliding out of Rick with a muffled grunt. Rick felt like his arms were going to collapse, but they stiffened in shock when Daryl spread his cheeks open, obviously looking at the come dribbling out of his ass.  Rick licked his lips and tightened his muscles, feeling it slide down over his balls, and drip down onto his leg.  Daryl leaned back on his knees and Rick felt one finger trace the edge the stretched-out rim, pushing some of his come back inside.

 

Rick’s eyes widened and his cock gave a feeble twitch, fluid sliding down his half-hard dick and onto the mattress beneath him.

 

Daryl’s hands slid back up to his hips, helping Rick turn over so that he didn’t knock Daryl off the narrow bed.  Rick felt Daryl collapse beside him, just as sweaty and sticky as he was.

 

Rick licked his lips, and stared at Daryl’s somewhat goofy grin. He felt the beginnings of an echoing one on his own face, and had to bite the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t give in. Rick didn’t miss the way Daryl’s arm was wrapped around his back, or the way he’d tangled their legs together. It was... nice. More than nice, really.

 

“You didn’t strike me as a cuddler.”  It was the first thing Rick had said in awhile, and it made Daryl turn his head, his normal glare firmly in place.  Rick winced, remembering that this was all new; that he didn’t actually _know_ if Daryl was a cuddler or not, because they hadn’t spoken about any of that shit.

 

“Yeah, well...” Daryl shrugged. “You c’n go if you want.”

 

Rick snorted. “No.” He burrowed into Daryl’s side, still feeling the endorphins rocking through his body. He felt stretched out, and tired, and relaxed for the first time in three days. “‘M good right here.”

 

The thing was- Rick wasn’t stupid. He knew Daryl wasn’t someone who touched people. He wasn’t a hugger, or a back-slapper, and didn’t do any of those funky handshakes Rick could never quite get the hang of.  The fact that Daryl wanted him was one thing. That fact that Daryl trusted him to sleep next to him like this, to see him at his most vulnerable... that was...

 

Rick sighed, enjoying the feel of Daryl’s breathing getting slower, of his heartbeat evening out.    He pressed his nose into Daryl’s shoulder, fighting off sleep.  He didn’t know if this was something they’d do often. Or again. Or hell, even exclusively, although Rick knew he wouldn’t want to go anywhere else.

 

“Yeah. You are.” Daryl sighed, shifting in the bed so that they both were staring at each other. “Look. I’m prob’ly gonna fuck this up. I’ve never done this before, not with.” Daryl stopped, frowning a little. “Not with someone who matters. So, I’ll follow your lead on this. I’m gonna get up, go clean up the shower, so those assholes we live with don’t spend the next ten months teasin’ us... and when I get back if you’re not here then, well. No hard feelin’s. Ain’t gonna be no awkward morning after neither. Figure we’re friends, if nothin’ else.”

 

Rick blinked, his mind processing what he’d said way too slowly. It was probably the longest string of words Daryl’d ever strung together. But... Rick knew what he _wasn’t_ saying, too. He understood that loud and clear.

 

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” Rick leaned forward and kissed Daryl, feeling ridiculous at the ballooning feeling in his chest. It was like Daryl’s dopey smile times about a million.  Daryl might have said he could go, but the way his arms snaked around Rick’s shoulders, holding him from leaving said something else.  “And I don’t give a shit about the shower. Or about a little teasin’.” He kissed Daryl again lazily, pulling away only when Daryl did.

 

“Yeah?” Daryl’s voice was rough with emotion, kept in check only by years of conditioning.

 

Rick settled back down, kicking the blanket up over them both.  

 

“Yeah.”

  
  


**THE END!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :D If you like [ my writing](http://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/works), you can follow me on [ tumblr](http://1lostone.tumblr.com/)! (Or, if you just want to talk... I don't bite.)


End file.
